Outlooking Memories
by KanaShinichiro
Summary: The Ouran members play a game. Tamaki and Haruhi find a new hiding spot. Tamaki tells Haruhi about his memories about a friend from France. No pairings intended. Only if you see it that way.
1. We Need a Better Hiding Spot

Nnn...First Ouran fanfic. Oneshot. This is short, didn't intend it to be more than one chapter. I'll probably make a sequel or something, though. Whatever. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, there'd be more bishies. YES, 6 IS NOT ENOUGH. Anyway, here goes nothing.

* * *

"Starlight...KICK!!!!" the blonde kicked the can, and it repelled off the trees.

"Seriously, Tono, that kick is way overdone!" two orange-haired twins yelled in unison as they ran to look for hiding spots.

The other members of the Host Club ran as well, except for Kyouya, who merely stood in the middle of the field, waiting for the never-ending flying can to...land. And it did. Right in front of him.

"Hurry up, Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her by the arm and started running through the huge maze of which the walls were bushes.

"Wait, sempai--!!" Haruhi tried to avoid from falling because of his fast pace and his grip on her arm.

Then they arrived at the spot they usually hid in. "Ano, Tamaki-sempai..." Haruhi had a huge sweat drop on her head, "Don't we always hide here?"

"Yes," Tamaki seemed to be unaware that they'd probably be the first ones to be found by Kyouya. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Uh, no. It just seems so...nevermind. I'm going someplace else." Haruhi made Tamaki let go of her arm and started walking.

"Ah, Haruhi--" Tamaki tried to catch up with her, scared of getting lost...again.

Finally, after about a minute of walking, they finally arrived at a similar spot they were just at, except different.

Haruhi slid in the small pagoda-like-thing and sat down, Tamaki following.

"Well, this might take a while..." Haruhi said, stretching her arms above her head.

Tamaki had folded his arms on the table in front of them and laid his head down.

Silence hung in the air.

"Nee, Tamaki-sempai..." Haruhi started.

"Mm?"

"What's it like living in France?"

"Hm..." Tamaki smiled. "It's similar to Japan...I guess."

Haruhi stared at him with curiosity.

"I was living there until my final year of junior high, so I have lots of good memories." He grinned at Haruhi.

"Then tell me one."

"Hm? What's with the sudden curiosity?"

"I'm bored."

"Fine, but if you MUST listen to one, then you have to appreciate it!"

"Deal."

"Yosh..."

* * *

OMAKE!!!!

Tono: Lord

Sempai/Senpai: Upperclassman

Ano: Uhh or Umm (also, this has nothing to do with this, but 'ano' means 'what' in Filipino! Lol.)

Nee: Hey

Yosh: Alright/Okay

Huh. Boring, right? I warned you. On to chapter 2!


	2. I'M GOING TO BE YOUR FRIEND!

It's hard for me to come up with ideas, but I've been thinking...most of the time. Sometimes I stop right in the middle of my story and eat. Then I come back, like one hour later, with nothing. Italics are memories. Chapter 2. Here we go...

* * *

"I went to really prestigious schools in France," Tamaki started. "The preschool was even about as big as Ouran!" He laughed. 

"But...I didn't have any friends." He looked away with a sad smile as Haruhi laid her head on her arms on the table and stared at him.

"I never really made any friends because I used to stay inside with my mother a lot." He continued.

Suddenly, he stood up straight. "Wait...I did have a friend." He smiled at Haruhi.

"When I was in my last year of elementary school, I was running and I accidentally tripped and fell right in front of my own house..."

"O-ow..." a young Tamaki grabbed his knee as a drop of blood made its way down.

"Ah...ahahahahahaha!" he heard a girl's voice from behind him and turned around to see who it was.

A girl in a middle school uniform was laughing at him? "That was hilarious, kid! It looked like you were diving into a pool or something!" She continued to laugh. She had a bob-cut hair that was just a little bit longer in the front, and wore spectacles.

Tamaki stood up, ignoring the blood. "Stop laughing at me!" he pointed menacingly at her, but only made her laugh even more.

"G-gah..." Tamaki bent down on his blood-covered knee, which obviously hurt.

"Huh...don't tell me...that really hurts?" the middle school girl pointed obliviously at his knee.

Tamaki angrily shot her a glare with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, tell me where your house is and I'll help you clean that up, ok?" she bent down and smiled at him.

"Wh-why...would you do something like that?" Tamaki asked suspectingly.

"Hey I can't leave a cute little boy in pain in the middle of the sidewalk, now can I?" she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, just let me do it as an apology for laughing at you."

"O-okay..." Tamaki sniffed. "So where's your house?" she asked him.

"Th...this one." Tamaki pointed to his right.

"Oh...well, good."

* * *

Aha...ahahahaha! More to come soon. I came up with a name for this 'so-called-Tamaki's-first-ever-friend already. On to next chapter! I know. Really short chapters. I'm sorry. 


	3. Damn you, Kyouya

Whoo chapter 3. I should make longer chapters so that it doesn't go all the way up to chapter 10 Eheh heh heh... This whole chapter will be Tamaki's memory with the girl...except for the last part.

_

* * *

"Hm...so this is your house, huh?" the middle school girl had piggybacked Tamaki all the way to the door. Which wasn't really a long way. About 8 feet away. _

She helped Tamaki open the door with his key.

"I'm home, mom!" Tamaki called out.

"What? You're mom's here? She should help you, then..." the girl started.

"Welcome home, Tamaki..." a gentle voice called from the kitchen. "I'm making dinner. What do you want to have?"

Tamaki didn't answer. Instead, he, surprisingly, ran to the kitchen. "Uh, wai--" the girl followed.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay enough?" Tamaki was worrying about his mother.

"I'm fine, Tamaki, you're always worrying about me," she giggled a little and caught a glance at the girl.

"Oh, and are you Tamaki's friend?" His mom asked.

"Well, umm..." the girl hesitated. Tamaki looked exactly like his mom.

"He's never brought over a friend before. I'm so happy he could make one." His mom continued, overjoyed.

The girl saw Tamaki look at the floor with a sad face. "Uh..." she finally said, then smiled, "sure, I'm one of his friends." Tamaki, surprised, looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh my, Tamaki..." his mother bent down "you got a scrape!"

"No, really, mom! I'm fine..." Tamaki denied his pain.

'Oh, so he has a motherly complex now does he...' the girl giggled to herself. "Excuse me, m'aam, but if you're busy, I could help your son with his, um, pain." She didn't know she could be that polite, and neither did Tamaki.

"If you insist..." Tamaki's mom smiled at the girl "I'll just go get the medical supplies, then..." Tamaki's mom left the kitchen .

"You sure have a nice mom," the girl blurted out when they were alone. She glanced at Tamaki, who looked seemingly worried. "Why are you so worried about her all the time?"

Tamaki sighed and said "I don't..."

'What's with him? Whatever...' the girl thought to herself.

"Okay..." Tamaki's mom had come back with a box "here are some bandaids and anything else you need." She handed it to the girl.

"Thank you m'aam" the girl nodded politely and motioned for Tamaki to sit down on a chair.

"Well, I'm finished with the dinner, but now I have to boil it," Tamaki's mom laughed nervously. As she boiled the dinner, she went upstairs to lay down for a bit.

The girl opened the box and found bandaids and disinfectant. She grabbed a roll of bandages, seeing how serious the scrape actually was.

"Hey..." Tamaki started. "Mm?" the girl asked. She was carefully searching for the right disinfectants.

"Why'd you say you were my friend?"

She looked up at him. "Why'd you look so lonely when your mom said that?"

Tamaki turned red and looked the other way. She held up a bottle and muttered something under her breath.

"Whatever. Why are you doing this for me, anyway? I don't even know you or anything."

"I'm Fumiko Kanabe. I go to the middle school division of the same school you go to. And, like I said, you're hurt and I was being mean so I'm going to do this as an apology." She sprayed the disinfectant.

Tamaki stayed silent, trying to avoid contact. Fumiko apparently noticed this and said, "So what's your name, then? I come all the way over to your house and still don't know your name."

"Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh." he replied bluntly. She wrapped the bandages around his knee and bit it at the right place, then tied it.

"Suoh? I think I've heard of that name before. Oh well..." the girl stood up. "Nice to meet you, Tamaki. I'm Fumiko. Let's be friends."

"...kay. Nice to meet you." he muttered.

"All right! All done! Ta-dah!"

Tamaki stood up. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore...how'd you do that?"

"Well my parents sort of own this, uhh, branch of medical stuff..." she laughed nervously, "so I know a lot about hospitals and things like that..."

She sat in the chair next to him, as silence hung in the air, only to be interrupted by boiling water.

Tamaki quickly went to where his mother was and told her it was done. His mother had asked Fumiko to stay over for dinner, but she just apologized and said that she was intruding and left.

"Hmm...so she was your first friend, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked. The time flew by. About 15 minutes or so.

"Yeah..."

More silence.

Tamaki banged both of his fists on the table and shouted "DAMN THAT KYOUYA! How long is he going to keep us waiting?"

"He's playing mind tricks on us..."

* * *

I think this chapter is a lot longer than my other ones. I could be wrong though...oh well, who cares! On to chapter 4 


	4. Don't Cry For Me Because I'm Stupid

Mm. I just noticed something. In fanfics that have Tamaki's friends from France in it, they usually have blonde hair. Fumiko has brown hair...I forgot to mention that. If you don't know what her hair looks like, think of Motoko Kusanagi's hair from Ghost in the Shell, only brown.

* * *

"So, Tamaki-sempai, when you were going to leave France, how did you tell her?" 

"Hm?" he had put his face down completely on his folded arms. He struck a questioning look at Haruhi.

"Fumiko,eto, -san?"

"Oh...her." He stood up straight. "We met during her 2nd year of middle school, so when I arrived in junior high, we were in the same division, and we were really close friends." He gave a nostalgic smile.

"Before my final year of junior high, I made the decision to go back to France. At the time, she was already in the high school division. 2nd year, I think...When I told her she just..." He paused for a moment.

Haruhi tried not to make any sounds, as the wind blew and time kept passing by.

"She told me to always be myself and never change," he put his chin on his arms. "That I should always be carefree and never plan anything. Take what life gives me." He grinned at Haruhi. "Then after that she told me to never get in trouble and cried." He paused again, and stared at the sky. "I never thought anyone would cry for someone as stupid as me."

Haruhi stared, and recieved a weird gut feeling. "Must've been hard for her, then," she said all of a sudden. "You were probably like a little brother to her...or something." She put her head down next to him.

"Nee, sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Mm?"

"How old is Fumiko-san now?"

"I think she was supposed to graduate last year..."

"Oh."

Nothing but the sound of the wind, and the chirping of birds.

"Found you," they heard a voice which sounded slightly familiar.

Haruhi and Tamaki looked up to find Kyouya, the twins, Honey and Mori.

"Mo, Tono! You changed your hiding spot! That's cheating!" the twins complained in unison.

"THAT'S PART OF THE GAME!!" Tamaki snapped. "And why did it take you so long to find us anyway!?"

"I got hungry so we decided to eat cake after we couldn't find you, tee hee!" Honey-sempai answered.

"So you put hunger before us, huh?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

Mori and Honey nodded.

"Whatever, I'm hungry, and it's been...45 minutes." Haruhi stared blankly into air.

"I spent 3/4 of my lunch time playing a useless game...I'm going to the cafeteria and buying some melon bread." She said as she nonchalanty passed the bickering twins and Tamaki, and her other sempai.

"Oh, and thanks for the story, Tamaki-sempai," as she walked through the maze bush and waved one hand in the air.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A bus rolled down the street corner, stopping at a...bus stop. Duh. It's engine rolled as smoke came out and it let open the doors that led to the small sidewalk.

Out stepped a girl, not so much in her 20's yet, but clearly not a high schooler. She carried a red duffle bag that had a star keychain.

She had square spectacles and had bob-cut hair, just a little bit longer in the front. Wearing a black long sleeve underneath a yellow and white striped collared t-shirt, she walked down the sidewalk with a paper in her hand, and the duffle bag in the other.

"Umm...where is that place?" she said in Japanese clearly, scratching the back of her head with the hand that had the paper in it.

Behind her...stood Ouran Academy.

* * *

SUSPENSEFUL, ISN'T IT? IT IS!! I CAN SO TOTALLY TELL. WHOOO! I'mma make a sequel. Wait for it. Like in a week. 

**Omake!!!**

Eto : similar to 'Ano'/Umm/Uhh

-San : since Haruhi has never met this person she adds a formal at the end of Fumi-mi's name. (Yes, I nicknamed her Fumi-mi)

Mo : Japanese equivalent of the English word 'Jeez' or 'Gosh'

Tono : it means Lord in English

Nee : Hey


End file.
